Passing the Torch
Passing the Torch is a two part episode of Power Rangers Turbo, encompassing the eighteenth and nineteenth episodes. The two parter's significance is in the passing of the Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo powers from Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat over to their successors, T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. Summary Visited by her mother Mama D, Divatox is inspired to take down the Power Rangers by removing their leader. While heading to the outskirts of Angel Grove to go camping with Adam, Tanya, and Justin, Tommy and Kat are ambushed by an army of Pirahnatrons, with Tommy being captured to be dumped into the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow, while the others fight the Flamite at their campsite. Luckily, a part of young teens in the midst of moving to Angel Grove, T.J. and Cassie, spot the disturbance and come to the Rangers' aid. As T.J. and Cassie head off to rescue Tommy, Flamite plans to burn down Angel Grove. Carlos and Ashley help bring a group of children into the Youth Center while the rest of the Power Rangers attempt to put out the giant fire. On top of all that, time is running out for the four eldest Rangers, who must pass on their powers to worthy successors by the end of the day. Plot Part 1 Part 2 Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Turbo Ranger 1) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Green Turbo Ranger 1) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Turbo Ranger 1) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger 1) *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger 2) *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger 2) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger 2) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger 2) *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Carol Hoyt as Divatox *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Flamite (voice) Notes *The casting switch was made due to a multitude of factors. At the time, Jason David Frank wanted to leave the franchise after Zeo, but the producers negotiated with him to appear in 19 episodes so they could find a replacement. Catherine Sutherland, according to some reports, was also interested in leaving the show, but she said that was not true. With the Screen Actors Guild wanting the actors to join, that would have resulted in Saban having to pay more for the actors' services. As a result, Saban placed ads in the newspaper looking for four new Rangers, deciding to release Johnny Yong Bosch and Nakia Burrise as well. According to Bosch, the actors found out about their release when a makeup artist showed them the want ad for new Rangers. *Final appearances, to date, of Kat Hillard and Tanya Sloan. *First appearance of T.J. Johnson and Cassie Chan. *In an early script, T.J. introduced himself to Tommy as "Timothy Johnson". http://sirstack.livejournal.com/34411.html *Tommy would appear again to don his Zeo Ranger V uniform in Wild Force'''s "Forever Red", and return to full-time duties as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger in ''Dino Thunder. *Adam would reappear as the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger in ''Space'''s "Always a Chance" and ''Operation Overdrive'''s "Once a Ranger". *Alpha 5 appears one final time this episode with his original form from MMPR-Zeo and is never seen or mentioned again. *Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky and Aisha were to appear at the end to join the departing Rangers, basically showing all the Power Rangers who ever existed (up to that point) together. All but Trini were to be played by body doubles http://sirstack.livejournal.com/34411.html. *None of the Turbo Rangers appear morphed in Part I. *Part II marks the first time the morphing sequence was used in the cold opening. *As of this episode, Dimitria no longer speaks in questions. *When Carlos and Ashley bring the kids into the Youth Center, the First Boy is played by Wesley Barker (Drew McCormick of the Beetleborgs). See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode